


Lipstick

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Reiji lets Naoya put lipstick on him.





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since Reiji... A break from writing him has left me Ready to write a lot abt him tho and this flowed rlly easily!

Reiji loved Naoya. If he didn't, he wouldn't be sitting here, letting Naoya put lipstick on him. Lipstick by itself wasn't a big deal, but Reiji also didn't find himself big on things like makeup. Hell, he didn't know one thing about it.

Which was why he was letting Naoya do all the work, only doing something when asked to. He felt anything other than that would just be getting in Naoya’s way. Something that'd be a bad idea, he was guessing. 

“And I'm done!” Naoya smiled at Reiji. “You look good with lipstick on, you know that?”

“No, because this is the first and last time I'm wearing it.” Reiji scratched his cheek. “But, uh, thanks.”

“If that's the case you should at least look at yourself in the mirror! Maybe let me take a picture, too.”

“No pictures, but I guess I'll look at myself in the mirror…” He didn't really see the point, it was just lipstick… But if Naoya wanted him to do it, he would. 

Naoya took him by the arm and walked him to the bathroom, a barely concealed grin on his face. He really was excited to see Reiji’s reaction to how he looked… And, well, as soon as Reiji could see himself he could see why. 

He didn't look too different, but he also didn't look bad. Naoya had known what he was doing when he'd picked the color, too. Reiji had been afraid it'd be too dark or too bright, but it'd been just right. 

“Not bad at all…”

“Can you see why I want a picture now?” Naoya moved to stand next to him. “If you don't wanna wear it ever again, I need some reminder of how good you look.”

Reiji shook his head. “Still no picture.”

Naoya deflated a bit. “Ah, okay--”

“But maybe I'll let you put it on me every once and a while.” Reiji shrugged. “If you really like it on me that much.”

“I do.” Naoya leaned against him, giving the mirror a smile. “So maybe we can do this every other week?”

Reiji made a face. “Not that often.”

Naoya thought for a moment. “How about once a month, then?”

“...Yeah.” Reiji gave a nod. “I could work with that.”


End file.
